Many different kinds of video that consumers can watch today allow the user to rewind or fast forward through the video at different speeds. Such techniques allow a user to go forwards or backwards through the video quickly, but oftentimes make it difficult for the consumer to find the exact location he or she is looking for. For example, in a television program recorded on a digital video recorder, a consumer may try to fast forward over a commercial but go past the point where the program playback resumes. So, the consumer either misses part of the program, or has to rewind the video to find the location where the commercial ends and the program begins. These current rewind and fast forward techniques can thus be problematic and can create frustrating user experiences.